The Adventure of Grandia
by MrsCaptain
Summary: Bellatrix and Hermione is a couple. After the war they got together and thereafter moved into Hermione's flat. One day Hermione plans a surprise trip for her dark girlfriend, but it goes wrong. Read if you wanna know what crazy adventure the two witches are forced to go through together. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE NO SMUT.


Hermione was standing in her kitchen, making sandwiches for herself, still in her work clothes looking way too formal for a night in. Suddenly she heard a crash, rushing out into the living room she stops and her face turns into a grumpy expression.

"Sorry..." Bellatrix is sitting on the floor by the telly, trying to figure out what the VCR is. "This weird thing doesn't like me it seems. What is it anyway?" Hermione growls at her childish ways and sighs before explaining. "It's a VCR, Bella... It's for watching MOVIES, remember what I told you about the other night?"

Bellatrix wrinkles her nose and you can see her gears turning in her head. "Oh theee.. thee... moving pictures with little people thing?" Hermione can't keep a straight face at the sentece that just came from the most feared witch that ever lived.

She laughs a bubbly laugh and Bellatrix looks annoyed. "Well?" She asks, waiting for her to answer. "Yes Bella, that's basically it. But... " she looks to the VCR and then back at the dark witch. "Now it's practically nothing since you just broke it!"

Bella giggles and Hermione's brows furrow in annoyance. "Well soorrryyyyy... " she says in a sort of teenage deadpan voice. "We'll still go out tomorrow though?" Bella was looking forward to going outside, since she was practically still in hiding even though the ministry wasn't looking for her at the moment.

But people would always be either scared or aggravated when seeing Bellatrix, no matter how much she'd changed for the better. The things she'd done were unforgivable to some.

"Yes Bella of course. If you behave." Hermione teased the dark witch, a low hiss could be heard along with angry mumbling as she left the room.

"That's not part of behaving!" Hermione could be heard from the kitchen and Bellatrix sighed softly. Fine... I'll be nice... She thought to herself, throwing herself down on the couch.

After a few minutes she'd fallen asleep due to boredom. It was bright when she rubbed her eyes free of sleep, she'd managed to sleep all night.

"Hermione?" She said groggily, sitting up with her wrinkly dress, looking around. "Hermioooone?" Bella walked over to the bedroom and opened the door to peek inside. "You awake baby?!" She hissed quite loudly and Hermione stirred with a groan. "Bellaaaa... it's... 7 am.. Why are you up?" She sat up, leaning back on her elbows as she squinted her eyes at the dark witch. "I slept all night mind you! I was good."

"Bella we're going out today, but not now dammit... I'm tired... " Hermione snuggled back down into the covers and fell asleep almost instantly. "Damn right we are... "

Bella murmured as she left the room to go and make breakfast, with her wand of course.

The hours whithered away at a slow pace and Bellatrix waited for the young witch to wake up. She was bored out of her mind and decided to wake her up once again. "HERMIONE!" she came barging into their bedroom and looked terrified. "Wha.. WHAT BELLA WHAT'S WRONG?!"

The brunette witch jumped out of bed and looked at Bella with eyes as big as plates. "When are we going out?" Her whole posture changed to a casual one, her one hand on her hip and observing her nails on the other one.

Hermione turned red, her face was a mask of anger and she realized she was too alert to go back to sleep now. "Bellatrix. Get. Out. Now." She shuddered in anger and the older witch knew she was in for it as soon as she heard her full name.

She swallowed hard and left the room. Shit, I really thought that would work! She defended herself in her mind.

She waited patiently for Hermione to come out of their room this time, it took a good long while.

She heard her growl and things being pushed around. The witch really liked her sleep.

She finally walked out into the living room where Bella sat on the couch, waiting, hoping she'd cooled off.

"Youuuu... mad?" She pouted and gave her the puppy eyes that had worked before, but she doubted they would work now.

"Get ready we're going out." Bellatrix frowned at first when Hermione didn't answer, but then jumped off of the couch in pure glee. She cackled her way into the bedroom and changed to pants and a shirt instead.

She'd become accustomed to muggle clothing, but didn't wear them all too often. She felt she "betrayed her true heritage" every time she put the comfortable clothing on. Hermione had rolled her eyes at the statement when she had answered why she barely wore her muggle clothing.

"Where are we going?" The dark witch asked as Hermione stood in the hall, ready to go. "You'll like this, trust me."

"Ooooh wait... is this your type of activity or mine?" She raised an eyebrow and put'er hand on her hip. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione feigned being offended and got an eyeroll from the witch in front of her.

"You know... Muggle stuff or actual fun stuff?" Hermione didn't answer, she just grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "Shut up so we can gooo already!" She giggled and disregarded the insult.

The two witches apparated away, leaving nothing but black smoke fading away in Hermione's hallway.

As they reappeared somewhere else, Bellatrix looked around cruiously."So where are we? All I see is sand?" Hermione looked around, confused, this isn't where she'd planned on going.

"Uhm... something... went wrong. This isn't even close to where I wanted to take you Bella." The older witch felt the Gryffindor would start to panic soon, she tried to calm her down. "It's fine, just apparate back."

"Okay okay, here." She motioned for Bellatrix to take her hand, and so they tried to get home again, but failed.

"No... nonono what is wrong I don't understand!" "Calm down little witch, let me try." Bella said confidently and got ready to apparate.

She focused on Hermione's flat, and tried, but they failed yet again.  
"BLOODY FUCKING... We're stuck here. Wherever here is." The raven haired witch hissed out and Hermione swallowed hard.

"Let's start walking then... " the brunette muttered and started walking forward, taking her jacket off as she went as to not go insane because of the heat.

"You've got to be... fucking... god... What in Merlin's name... " Bella murmured angrily as she dragged her feet behind Hermione, this day was going all wrong.

They'd been walking for nearly 2 hours when they noticed a nearby town. "Bella... look!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing at the silhouette of the town.

"Holy shit little witch, t'was about fucking time." Bellatrix sighed out both angrily and in relief.

As they pressed on they could see the mysterious town clearer. "Why are there... are those... " Hermione narrowed her eyes and when she saw what it was they grew wide again. "Castles?! Where the hell are we?!"

"Muggles.. always need to know everything." Bella muttered darkly behind the young witch and didn't look impressed at all by the big stone castles. Although she did find that they were placed in a peculiar way.

"So what they're castles? Big deal?" "No Bella you don't understand, we were going to go someplace Muggle ruled. This can't be even close to that. Muggles don't live in castles anymore."  
Bellatrix sighed again, finding the history lesson both boring and annoying.

"So they're magic folks? Again, so WHAT? Hermione?" She was eager to know what was going on in the young Gryffindor's mind, but she got no answer since they were now almost at the entrance of the weird looking town.

"They have guards... Let's go ask them."

As they walked up to the guards at the entrance of the town they were stopped. "Halt strangers! Identify yourselves."

The two witches looked at eachother and raised their eyebrows. "So formal... " Bellatrix smirked out and got nudged in the arm by Hermione.

"We got here by mistake sir, where are we?"

"Identify yourselves!" He shouted again and Hermione sighed a hard and tired sigh. "Hermione Jean Granger."

The man nodded at her and then turned to the darker witch. "And you, lady?"

"Pfft.. lady... I'm Bellatrix Black, of the most noble and ancient house of Black." She stood up taller and raised her chin defiantly.

He nodded again and gave nothing away, Hermione tried once more. "So where are we sir?"

He looked at her, up and down, apparently she looked strange to him, because his face turned to one of surprise.

"You ladies aren't from around here I can tell, I can. We're in the great land of Grandia, miss." Hermione and the raven haired witch both wrinkled their noses and raised their eyebrows.

"In the land of what now?" Bellatrix asked and the other guard giggled at his friend, seems this time his colleague had gotten the difficult visitors. "Grandia, miss." "Uhm, well okay, can we go in already?" Hermione nudged her hard again. "Bella!" She hissed at her, and gave her a warning look."Fine fine, MAYYY we enter your most alluring city of castles good sir?"

Bellatrix pushed it to the limit of Hermione's patience, but before she could lecture the dark witch she looked to the guard who stepped aside for them. "Of course, the queen must expect you. She expects everyone who comes here by mistake."

The witches looked at eachother, clearly confused, and Hermione raised a questioning finger. But she didn't get to open her mouth to speak once more as the guard saw their confused expressions, and decided to explain. Well... as best the guard could.

"Don't ask me how, but the Queen knows all that happens within these walls," the guard pointed at the wall blocking off the city from the desert. "I bet she intended for you ladies to come here. Musn't let our Majesty wait, proceed into our city and let it guide you wherever it will."

They thanked for the information and proceeded into the land of Grandia, after saying goodbye to the two guards.

After a while of walking around they realized that Grandia was much bigger than it looked. It held much more than grand castles, if you will, and the streets were filled with people and ways of transportations.

"Uhm Bellatrix? I think these people are magical... But not in the same way as us... " "And I think you're right... "

Bellatrix answered, as she watched someone step into what looked like some kind of futuristic phone tube, without a phone and let the door close behind them.

A few mere seconds after it had closed it opened again and the same person stepped out of the tube, but with different clothes. "These people are weird. What kind of place is this?" The raven haired woman had eyes as wide as plates as did the brunette...

"Strange technology, friendly people, not to mention magical people." She looked towards a little shop, with big windows, the woman inside sold fruits of all kinds. Some Hermione had never even heard of.

She hovered a basket of something green and round, that weren't apples, over to the counter. "No wands, no words."

"Let's ask about their Queen, the guard said she was expecting us." Bella said, she was curious about this place, it was alluring, even though she had just feigned interest to the guard before, she had to admit she wanted to know more.

So the two witches asked around, eager to know how they had even ended up there in the first place. Turns out the Queens name was Lastiet, and she was a great sorceress of some kind.

"You mean to say that that's all you know about your own queen?" Bellatrix sounded confused as she asked a terrified looking old man. Hermione rushed over and pulled her aside, "Thank you for your answers sir." She smiled at him while pushing the confused dark witch forward.

"What? I wasn't being scary, he's just an old coot is all." Bellatrix said, not caring that she had actually frightened the man. "Bella this place is peaceful, for all we know I mean. You can't act as though they're below you, that applies to everyone Bella." She glared at the older woman and she sighed back. "Fineeeee... I'll keep my trap shut if it pleases you Ma'm."

She overdid it largely but her sarcasm always made Hermione laugh.

"Let's just see if we can find the bloody castle already, I wanna know how to get home Bella." The brunette sounded irritated and the other witch understood why, this place seemed nice but it wasn't home... and strangely enough Bellatrix agreed. Too little chaos for her taste.

After asking around once again they had made their way to the castle, and had been let in. They were now being escorted by several guards to see the Queen of Grandia.

"Greetings, outsiders. You come in peace, no?" "Hey, aren't you supposed to know everything?" Bellatrix pointed out rudely and Hermione nudged her once again. She'd lost count of how many times she'd done that in the last few hours.

"Nono, don't worry outsider, it is a fair question." She gracefully gestured with her hands as she spoke, slowly swinging them about and in circles. "I know what happens, but I cannot read minds, child."

Bella wrinkled her nose at the queen's words. "Child? I'm older than you!" The Queen giggled, to Hermione's surprise and sighed. "No child, I suspect I'm much older than I appear. Let me introduce myself a bit more accurately."

She stepped down the small steps from her throne and held her hand out to the older with. "My name is Lastiet. I am 356 years old, and I don't blame you for your ignorance. People grow older here in Grandia than to be expected of humans."

Hermione's mind went to Peter Pan, it's like the exact opposite. Instead of staying the age you are forever, you just keep getting older. Sounded a lot better to her.

After they had shook hands and the Queen had explained a bit more they were escorted to a big room, a fireplace at one side and a door at the other. It was bright white, marble and flowers. Pillars lined along the lenght of the room. Hermione felt herself get lightheaded at what was the perfect decoration to her.

They sat down at the fireplace, when they did the witches noticed, it was blue. "Oh yes, fire here isn't really fire." They both cocked their heads a bit, waiting for the Queen to answer their silent questions. "It's basically air conditioning in a flame form. Since we're located in the middle of the desert we make good use of it night and day." Oh wow that's handy... Hermione thought, very impressed.

"So ladies, what did the guards tell you?" Bellatrix looked to Hermione to start. "Well uhm... They said that you meant for us to come here, and that we should see you." The Queen smiled warmly at the two women.

"Ah yes, Sir Richard I assume? Straight to the point and no fumbling about?" They nodded. "Yes that's one of my best guards. And he was right as usual. You are my most important guests, or should I say heroes of all time."

It was amazing how much you could wrinkle your nose in one day, the same with getting confused. "Yes I shall explain, ladies. We are a peaceful kind, because I hire great warriors of magic, different kinds I might add, to get rid of our enemies."

Bellatrix smirked and Hermione looked even more confused. "What do you mean... great warriors? Why us.. or rather, why me?" The Queen smiled again and continued explaining. "I detect you already understand why your friend is needed, but we know about your strength too child. Your cunnings and the powers you have yet to discover."

"Hermione, child, you have more magic within you than you originally thought." Her eyebrows raised to her hairline and she stuttered. "Well.. I ..I.. how do you... what?"

Bellatrix looked intrigued. "We shall train you before you two set out on your mission, assuming you accept, and then you will find all of your answers child." Bellatrix was grinning, she had been lusting after letting her wand spill some blood again.

Hermione had begun to suspect that this might be the only way to get home. She asked. "So .. if we do this, you'll send us home? And if we don't?"

"Like I said, Hermione... We are a peaceful people, but that doesn't mean we can't get rough... These people are in need of a leader who is kind to them and tough to I suggest you accept, we wouldn't want to execute such heroic women." She smiled and waved a servant over.

The two witches looked at eachother and for once Bellatrix actually looked like she regretted her earlier glee about their situation.

"We'll be okay Bella, we'll do this quickly and then get back home." She smiled reassuringly at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand. She felt the dark woman squeeze back and right then, she knew they would be in for a hell of a journey. 


End file.
